


Unworthy Heir

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Balem has been consistently overlooked and undermined due to his omega status.





	Unworthy Heir

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe i'm the first one to write this.... come on guys get with the program.

“That’s right, omega. Go cry to Mommy.”

All his life, Balem had been told that he was weaker than his siblings, usually by Seraphi. She had wanted an alpha to take over the family when she died, and Balem was too emotional, too fragile. It wasn’t until he proved her wrong, proved that he was just as competent as Kalique and more so than Titus, that she decided to overlook his nature.

“You’ll sit on the floor, boy, where omegas belong. Or on my lap, if you’d prefer.”

Even after Seraphi allowed him to take part in the family business, Balem’s younger siblings made it a point to undermine him in every way. Kalique patronized him, pausing to explain concepts that she knew he understood, cooing that he had better not be involved in harvests, given how sensitive omegas were. Titus constantly groped his brother, pulled him close to speak, stroked his face and purred over how pretty he was.

“I think you’re in the wrong place, dear, this is a pretty important meeting… are you looking for your alpha?”

Once, Seraphi had sent Balem to negotiate a deal for her, since his siblings were both busy. He’d been accompanied by a splice, and when he met his mother’s colleague he made the mistake of ducking his head in submission. The man chuckled at that, and Balem felt his face turning red. “Where’s the first primary of House Abrasax? I was told-” “That’s me,” Balem snapped, meeting the alpha’s gaze.

“Poor thing, this must be so confusing for you. Omegas are pretty, but there’s never much upstairs, is there?”

The high collars were his idea, to cover the scent glands and prevent him from instinctively baring his neck. Kalique patted his shoulder when she saw, cooing that it was a clever little idea. Titus only smirked and grabbed Balem by the waist, fingers edging slowly downwards. “Trying to hide? You’ve only made yourself more tempting.”

“Maybe one of the younger ones will marry him off. It was improper, the way Seraphi indulged him.”

Technically, there was no law prohibiting omegas from owning property, but the social stigma was so great that there might as well have been. But Seraphi had never cared what society thought of her, and when she died she left all three of her children an equal inheritance. Kalique had simpered that Balem couldn’t handle the responsibilities, insisting he hand everything over to her. Titus snarled that their mother hadn’t been thinking straight, and threatened Balem with increasingly explicit punishments. “I’ll sell you to a whorehouse, brother, if you don’t sign her property over to me.”

“When are you going to find an alpha to take over the business?”

When Balem saw Jupiter, his breath caught in his throat. She was identical to Seraphi, even down to her scent, but it quickly became apparent that she didn’t remember her previous recurrence. He’d expected some remark on his nature, perhaps a hand over his womb and a suggestion that he’d be more useful having children than running his mother’s company, but Jupiter only demanded her family’s safety.

“I’m sorry, omegas aren’t allowed here- we don’t need any distractions.”

Finally, Balem demanded, “Aren’t you going to say something?” “About what?” He stared at her, shocked. “My… my nature. Don’t you have some lewd comment to make?” Jupiter looked confused, mildly disgusted. “Why would I? There are lots of powerful omegas on Earth. Hell, Caine is an omega, and he’s saved me more times than I can count since I found out about all this.” Balem gaped wordlessly, then shook his head. “I… well… anyway,” he murmured, adopting an unconcerned look. Jupiter Jones, he reflected, was not as similar to Seraphi as he’d first thought.

**Author's Note:**

> eddie redmayne has a very powerful bottom energy what can i say


End file.
